UC Fantasy
by Kawaii.Megami
Summary: A Collection of UC stories... [Warning: Contains several UC couplings.]
1. Confession, Confusion, Comfort

Confession, Confusion, Comfort  
by Kawaii.Megami  
  
Disclaimers: All of the characters in this fic, and everything about In A Heartbeat, belong to Disney. The only thing I really own is the plot. Hehe.  
  
Timeline: After "And The Winner Is..."  
  
Archiving: Please ask first. Thanks!   
  
Author's Note: This is my first attempt on writing IAHb fics. This fic is probably the first one about an unconventional couple. And I'm honored to write it. It is a Val pov. I want to dedicate this to my friend Jade, even though she thinks Jamie is her man. Hehe. I realize that Val is totally out of character in this fic. But I just want to submit it just in case anyone wants to read it. Feedbacks/reviews are ALWAYS accepted, good or bad. Hope you enjoy it!  
  
Warning: This fic contains unconventional coupling.   
  
***  
  
I glanced at the clock again. It was already 5:30 PM and he's still not here yet. All of us were on call, since it's Friday and everyone's out clubbing and getting drunk. Everyone except me, it seems like. It's not that I don't go to clubs because I'm a so-called 'good girl,' it's just that I don't exactly have a date.   
  
All the people at school thought I'm too busy for a boyfriend, even him. But the truth is, I'm not! I mean, true, I have cheerleading and EMS. And the fact that I just joined the debate team doesn't help. But I'm not busy! Call me crazy, but to me, 'busy' is only used to describe something that is impossible to control. My schedule is controllable. My opinion, anyway. I need a boyfriend. I don't want to sound desperate, but I want a boyfriend.  
  
I sank down in the couch at the rest area. Lately, it's just stress everywhere. First, Dad had a heart attack. Then, I suffered through that... crisis with Tyler. After that came the whole thing with Caitie and I both being finalists of that stupid essay contest. Now this. I don't know when this urge started. But it did. It's just, a sudden thing. It's not like I've planned on it or anything. This is all so confusing!  
  
I looked up and saw Hank reading his French book on the other couch. Apparently, he walked in while I was fighting with the voice inside my head. "Hank?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah?" he mumbled without looking up from his book. This is the very first time I saw him studying for French.  
  
"Have you seen Tyler and Jamie? Aren't they supposed to be here by now?" I continued casually. He finally looked up, read the clock's face, and looked back down at me.   
  
He shrugged. "I guess. But they better be here before the Big Guy comes back," he replied.   
  
I sighed and looked around. Brooke was nowhere to be seen, either. Where is everybody lately?   
  
I've decided that I have to take my mind off them. To do so, I stood up and went over to the kitchen. I thought that I'd make myself a cup of coffee and do my homework while I wait for them, since I'm done with the equipment check-up.  
  
I took out my math binder and the pre-cal book. I started flipping the pages until I've reached the page with our assignments on it. I picked up my pencil and began to write things on the paper. Clearly, I wasn't paying attention. Several minutes later, I finally looked down at my paper and saw writings. It wasn't my pre-cal problems. It's all doodling. They're all either hearts or about me and him. At that moment, I officially declared myself insane and crazy.  
  
After taking a deep breath, I realized I can't concentrate on anything at all. A few minutes later, at about 5:45, they finally came. "What took you so long?" I asked impatiently.  
  
"My car broke down at the school's parking lot so we had to walk," Tyler replied. "We're not that late."  
  
Hank just shrugged. I'm probably looking like I'm gonna explode. And I am, sooner or later. I just took deep breaths. They didn't help.  
  
"Jamie, can you.. help me stock the IVs in the back?" I asked casually again. This is the first time I asked someone other than Tyler to give me a hand in something.  
  
He looked at me, then turned to Tyler. "Sure."  
  
We started walking out of the rest area. Then, Tyler said something to me from behind. Just as I thought.  
  
"I can help you guys out."  
  
"No, we're fine. Besides, Hank said he wanted to talk to you," I lied.  
  
"He does?" Tyler asked.  
  
"I do?" Hank echoed, puzzled.  
  
"Yeah, remember?" I pushed. "Come on, we better stock them up before Alex comes."  
  
"Val?" Tyler started, "Can I talk to you first, in private?"  
  
He better not do what I think he's doing.  
  
"Um, sure," I replied nervously.   
  
"I'll head to the storage room. The IVs are there, right?" Jamie asked. I nodded and saw him strolling away.  
  
We walked out of the rest area and back to the kitchen. "Ok, shoot."  
  
"Ok..." Tyler hesitated. "You wanna go to the movies or something tomorrow night?"  
  
He did.  
  
I looked up at him, and then back down. "As in, on a date?" I asked. He nodded. "I... I can't. My mom's going to a company dinner and she... told me to look after Brooke and my dad 'cause she said he might try to eat something high cholesterol," I improvised. I studied his face. He bought it.   
  
"Maybe I can come over and help you out," he suggested. I haven't got this far in my thinking yet! Now I need another excuse.  
  
"Thanks, but my dad's a bit grouchy lately. I don't think you should risk it," I countered slyly, making the you-really-don't-wanna face.  
  
"Oh," he replied, clearly disappointed. Then he shrugged and smiled a small smile. "Oh well, forget I asked then."  
  
Did I break his heart? Does he think I'm avoiding him? Great, now I've done it.  
  
"Sorry..." I whispered. I can't lie to myself. True, he's a great friend. And I did have a crush on him. The keyword there is 'did.' But not, I have feelings for someone else. Someone mysterious, rebellious, almost anything but my own type. Like they said, opposite attracts.  
  
Tyler shook his head. "No, it's okay. Really."  
  
I sighed. This is the very first time I actually lied to Tyler. And he has no idea.  
  
"You better get back to the IVs," he reminded me. How can he act like nothing happened?   
  
But that comment made me shake away those thoughts. Everyone knows there are sacrifices in the battlefield of love. You have to protect yourself.   
  
I groaned. I have officially become something lower than a jerk. How could I even think that? Tyler's my best friend other than Caitie.  
  
Once again, I'm confused.  
  
"Right," I said softly, still lost in my thoughts.  
  
I started to wander down the hall and to the storage room. Jamie was already there. I was still dissolute.  
  
"Hey," Jamie greeted. "What happened?"  
  
"Nothing..." I started, deciding whether or not I should tell him. "Tyler asked me out."  
  
"You call that nothing?" he asked. "Not to be nosy but, what'd you say?"  
  
I bit my lip and sighed deeply. I squeezed my eyes shut. "No."  
  
"You said 'no'," he started and shook his head. His eyes widened. "You said 'no'?"  
  
"Yeah. I said 'no'," I replied weakly.   
  
"Excuse me but, why?" he asked again, still surprised. He sat down on one of the closed IV boxes.  
  
"Because..." I mumbled. "I don't... I don't like him... anymore."   
  
I was stuttering. I know it.   
  
His jaw dropped in shock. Then he narrowed his eyes. This is totally scaring me.  
  
"You don't like him," he repeated more clearly. "Everyone knows you like each other. What do you mean you don't like him?"  
  
I wanted to run through the hall and out of the station. This is really embarrassing. Am I supposed to tell him or not? People are definitely gonna kill me if I do. 'People,' and 'a person.'  
  
"I like someone else," I hinted. "Emotions change, you know?"  
  
He slightly nodded. I read his face. Obviously, he's still surprised. "Ok, then. Who do you like?"  
  
I looked at him. Ok, he's sitting down. Good. Should I tell him?  
  
But he beat me to it. "Your 'emotions' aren't directing you to Lean Dean the Rebound Machine, are they?" he joked.  
  
"Hell no!" I exclaimed, shutting my month immediately as I caught myself swearing. "I mean, heck no." Gotta keep the 'good girl' rep.  
  
"Now I've seen everything," he teased. "Or rather, heard."  
  
How can he kid at a time like this? But then again, he doesn't know it....  
  
"Well?" he urged.  
  
"Well what?" I asked, hoping he'll forget.  
  
"Who do you like...," he replied.  
  
I took a deep breath. Here goes nothing. And I will so kill myself if he thinks I'm joking.  
  
"You," I muttered quietly, praying he didn't hear.  
  
I looked into his eyes and saw astonishment. He was, without a doubt, stunned. Then he began to chuckle forcedly.   
  
"You're kidding. I know you are," he responded tensely.   
  
That's it, I'll kill myself. I stared at him with seriousness. "I'm not kidding."  
  
He sighed. "So you rejected Tyler... for me?"  
  
I nodded warily. "Yeah. Guess so."  
  
"Wow," he stated. "I.. I don't know what to say."  
  
"Well..." I started. I'm gonna regret this, I swear. "You wanna go out or something?" Like Caitie said, this is the new millennium.   
  
Then there was silent. Is he thinking or is he just... well, still stunned?  
  
"What are you gonna say to Tyler?" Jamie asked.  
  
"I don't know," I replied thoughtfully. I haven't even thought of that. This is a wreck. Worse than a wreck, even. "The truth, I guess."  
  
"I can just see the look on his face," he commented. "And it ain't pretty."  
  
"I know what you mean," I replied. He totally ignored my asking him out. Is that a good thing, or a bad thing? "So..." I leaned down and opened one of the other IV boxes.  
  
"And yeah, I will."  
  
I froze.  
  
"Will... will what?" I asked casually.  
  
"Go out with you," he answered, smiling. That's the first time I saw his wearing a smile on this face. At least, a genuine one.  
  
"You... you don't have to if you don't want to..." I reminded him. I want him to be my boyfriend, but not if he feels he's being forced into it. "Besides, what will your friends think? They're already not too happy with you hanging here with us."  
  
"First of all, I want to," he replied. "And second, I'll just talk to them. If they wouldn't allow me to hang out with different people, then it's not a true friendship."  
  
Now I'm the one that's amazed. Who would've thought Jamie would ever say things like that? This is one of the reasons why I want to be with him. All these surprises.  
  
***   
  
More Author's Note: And I just realized that Jamie is kind of out of character too. *sighs* Writing unconventional is harder than I thought. Please Review and tell me exactly how bad it was. Hehe.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Late-Night Visit

  
Late-Night Visit  
by Kawaii.Megami  
  
Disclaimers: In A Heartbeat and all its characters belong to Disney. Nothing here really belongs to me except maybe the plot.  
  
Timeline: A few hours after "A Night To Remember".  
  
Archiving: Please ask first.  
  
Note: This has nothing to do with "CCC" (Confession, Confusion, Comfort). The reason I wrote this fic is to simply get rid of my writer's block. This is my first Caitie fic so, please R&R. (I never brought Caitie into any of my other fics until now). I might not write a sequel for this, but I don't know yet. If something comes to mind, I will. If not, then no.  
  
Another Note: Also, since they didn't give Kenny a last name on the show (at least, not that I know of), I made one up. After a long time of deciding, I've settled on Cahill. Just so you know.  
  
Warning: This fic contains an unconventional coupling. If you don't like them, I suggest you turn back now.  
  
***   
  
It was already 12 o'clock, but the visiting hours of Kingsport Hospital was not over yet. Caitie Roth slowly exited the elevator, carrying the ballons and magazines she got for her hospitalized friend. She looked around for someone so she could ask where was the room. She spotted a nurse and quickly walked up to her.  
  
"Excuse me, miss?" she said quietly. The nurse turned around.   
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Can you show me the way to room 217?"  
  
The nurse pointed down the hallway to the left of the elevator. "It's down that way, on the right. Are you a family member of the patient?"  
  
Caitie shook her head. "No, but I'm a... very close friend," she decided.  
  
The nurse seemed to be thinking for a moment. Then she nodded. "I'm only supposed to let family members in at these hours, but alright. Just once."  
  
Caitie smiled. "Thanks," she replied and headed to the room.  
  
When she reached the outside of room 217, she paused for a while before knocking, as if to organize her thoughts. She'd decided what she was going to say to him to make him feel better. Finally, she knocked.  
  
No response.  
  
She knocked again, this time a bit louder.  
  
"Who is it?" a voice inside the room answered.  
  
"It's me," Caitie replied, asuming the person inside knew her voice. And he does.  
  
"Go home, Caitie. I don't feel like talking," the voice simply stated.  
  
"You just did," she countered. "You're gonna be bored to death in there by yourself. Besides, I brought mags."  
  
There was silence for a few seconds. At last, the voice gave in. "Fine, come in. But don't blame me if I fell asleep."  
  
Caitie couldn't help but allow her lips to form a small half-smile. She felt for the doorknob and turned it. Squeaking sounds were produced as she pushed the door open, causing her to wince. She walked to the side of the bed and let go of the ballons, letting the float in the air, and dropped the stack of magazines on the nightstand by the bed. She then pulled a chair over by the bed and sat down.  
  
"You were pretty stupid back there, Kenny," Caitie said, her voice just a little more than a whisper.   
  
"I was, wasn't I?" he replied with a small chuckle. "It's just that... ever since Jamie started doing time with the EMT stuff, he barely hangs with us anymore. Well, at least, me and the other guys. I'm pretty sure you two still hangs at school."  
  
She blinked silently. "You mean you thought Jamie is going to turn into a prep?" she asked, surprised.  
  
"Yeah...," Kenny admitted quietly.   
  
"I can guarantee you. He's never going to bail on us," Caitie assured him confidently.  
  
He sighed. "I guess you're right," he responded. "Oh god, I am stupid."   
  
She smiled at her friend's understatement. "Well...," she started, but trailed off.  
  
"What time is it?" Kenny asked, trying to change the subject.  
  
"12:10. Why?" Caitie answered.   
  
"What are you doing here this late, anyway? I mean, I thought you would be at home or with Val. Or even with James," Kenny stated.   
  
"My parents are out and I didn't want to be stuck with my siblings. Val's still at the station. And Jamie-- Why Jamie?" she questioned after realizing what her friend asked.  
  
"Because," Kenny began, "you guys are so close lately and you know you like him. And as far as I know, he likes you too."  
  
Caitie narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "Um, what?"   
  
"C'mon, you think I'm that blind?" he asked teasingly.  
  
"I don't like him," she denied.  
  
"I'm unconvinced," Kenny simply said.  
  
"I don't. Why does everyone thinks that? First Val, then Brianne, now you too," Caitie replied seriously.  
  
"Because it's true?" Kenny suggested jokingly.  
  
Caitie glared at him and hit him playfully in the arm.   
  
He winced. "Ow! You do know I just fell from 40 feet above ground!"  
  
Caitie frowned. "Sorry," she apologized. "I didn't know it still hurts."  
  
Kenny looked at her as if she was insane. "Why don't you give it a try? I'll help after I get out of here," he replied and rolled his eyes. "Anyway, back to the subject. Everyone knows you like James."  
  
"For the last time, I do not like Jamie Waite. Besides, why am I explaining my love life to you?" Caitie asked.  
  
He shrugged slightly. "I don't know. Well, who do you like then, if you really don't like him?"  
  
"No one," she stated flatly. He gave her the "I-know-you're-lying" look. "Fine, I like someone."  
  
Kenny nodded, but still not satisfied. "And does this 'someone' has a name?"  
  
Caitie took a deep breath and held it for a couple seconds before letting it back out. Then she nodded ever so slightly. "Yes."  
  
"Uh huh. And..."  
  
"And what?"   
  
"His name..."  
  
"Oh, right. It's... Kenny Cahill."  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Three A.M.

  
3 A.M.  
by Kawaii.Megami  
  
Disclaimers: Everything related to In A Heartbeat belongs to Disney.  
  
A/N: This is in Hank POV. Pretty angsty. Please R&R. There's also several curse words in this.   
  
Warning: This fic contains unconventional coupling and a hint of homosexuality. If you cannot stand this issue, turn back NOW.  
  
***  
  
Rain. I said that word to myself again as I rolled to the other side of my bed for like, the millionth time. Rain. That word suddenly lost all of its meaning. I quietly listened to the water droplets tap on my bedroom's window, filling the silence.  
  
I couldn't sleep. I'm not insomniac, just a light sleeper. I'm the kind of person that wakes up every 20 minutes, literally. Just to see what was going on. I don't really remember dreams, if I have any, because of that. It's one of my weaknesses. Most people say the sleep cycle is 2 to 3 hours each, with 20-minute intervals. Yeah, Right.  
  
I'd say it's the other way around. But whatever.  
  
I've decided to talk about my pathetic love life. I'm talking about sleep cycles, for God's sakes.  
  
Anyway, the 11th grade is half way through. Yes, I've had 3 quote 'relationships.' And it's just a small part of my records.  
  
First, there was Melanie. I chuckled to myself at that name. She was one of the ones I actually liked, which is ironic, come to think of it. I kept on running away from her, but she's the one that could stand up for herself. I remember the Homecoming. It was a disaster. It was for everyone, maybe except Jamie and Caitie. I kind of miss Melanie now.  
  
After that was Jasmine. Ha! What a joke. The only thing good about that was finally seeing Val and Tyler failing at *something*. Jasmine and I were totally different people. All she wanted was a fling. I mean, I heard of guys not wanting commitments, but not girls. We broke up as soon as we started. It was like a dream.  
  
Then came Monique. She was my tutor for La Bon for a while. I gotta admit, though. She helped me a lot. I ended up getting a B average for La Bon for the first semester. So, we were at study hall one day. I did that one scene from 10 Things I Hate About You. Well, kinda. I asked her out in French, since I didn't want a lot of people to know what we were saying. But I know a couple people in La Bon's were there. Anyway, so I asked her out, and she said she has a boyfriend. I saw the same couple people stifling their laughter. I guess they've decided that it wasn't that big of a news, so they didn't spread it. But I was still humiliated.  
  
Did I mention my love life is pathetic? Yeah, I think I did, too.  
  
Even though there were so many girls on my records, I don't love any of them. Who *do* I love?  
  
Tyler Connell. I like that way his name rolls off my tongue. Yet it has a good ring to it. He's my best friend. The one that loves my other best friend. He's the star football player. He's the guy every girl wants. He's right under my nose. He's the only one I can't get.  
  
He's dead.  
  
You heard me, he's dead. As in, not breathing. Not living. Buried. Whatever.  
  
"Nice try, Beecham."  
  
That voice has haunted me every day ever since that night. I still couldn't believe it. My best friend, the one I love so dearly, dead. I couldn't believe it, even though it happened right in front of me.  
  
[Flash]  
  
The alarms blared inside the Kingsport Emergency Medical Station. I was waiting for Tyler with Val, Jamie, and Brooke. He's never been late, so why is he now?  
  
"We better go," Val announced, heading toward the door to the garage with the emergency pack in her hand.  
  
"What about Tyler?" I asked impatiently.  
  
"Look, you guys go ahead. I'll tell him your location when he comes and he can drive the other ambulance," Brooke suggested.  
  
Jamie looked at me. "Okay. Come on, let's go," I urged.  
  
Val and I climbed into the front, with me in the driver's seat. Jamie got on through the   
back.  
  
"3-car MVA on Main Street-Lincoln Avenue. 4 people injured, one of them a 17-year-old white male in critical stage," came a voice.  
  
I spoke into the radio. "This is vehicle 168 and we're on our way."  
  
We got there and found a 3-car head-to-head crash. It was much worse than we've expected. The first response had already treated the 3 people -- two males and one female -- with light injuries. They were still trying to get to 17-year-old male out of his car.  
  
Val, Jamie, and I walked over to his car. My heart almost stopped when I saw the familiar white Honda Civics. Tyler's white Honda Civics.  
  
I just froze while Val and Jamie, also recognizing the car, rushed to it with the emergency pack. I waited. Nothing. My heart started pounding as hell. All these thoughts suddenly flashed through my brain. Then, Val made a 'come here' gesture.   
  
"Hank, come quick!"  
  
I wanted to scream, but controlled my emotions. I ran through the scene to where my friends were. I kneeled down and looked to the direction they were looking at.   
  
"Tyler...," I breathed. I knew neither Val nor Jamie heard that, but I saw something in Tyler's eyes.  
  
His eyes... God! I can never forget them. They were filled with sentiments. And yet piercing. It was as if they were speaking a language that nobody understands. Nobody but me.  
  
They were overflowing with fear, panic, horror, sadness, and... hope. Just a small gleam of hope, easily missed. It was then I knew I have to do everything I can to save him. He trusted me. He trusted all of us.  
  
"Don't worry. We'll get you out of here in no time, buddy," I whispered into his ear. He managed to flash a small smile.   
  
"I'm sorry... for not making the shift...," he spoke softly. Too softly.  
  
"Tyler, don't say that," Val retorted gently, slightly choking from her sobs. She squeezed her eyes closed, attempting to block out the obvious tears.   
  
"There're still lots of things waiting for you to do back at the station. You aren't going to get off this easily," Jamie said, trying to hide his tears as well.   
  
Tyler struggled to keep his smile up. "Looks like I am," he whispered.  
  
How could he joke at a time like this?! I tried to distract myself by checking his status.   
  
Tears welled up in my eyes more and more as I think about what will happen if we couldn't safe him. I shook those thoughts off. I told myself to be optimistic.   
  
"We'll get you out, Tyler. We're gonna get you out."  
  
We never did. He didn't make it.  
  
[Flash]  
  
I couldn't take it anymore. I darted straight up on my bed, now in a sitting position. My hands found their way to my eyes, wiping the tears off. I rested my feet down on the floor, beginning to stand up.   
  
I found myself already in a shirt and jeans. I grabbed a jacket from the closet and my car keys on my desk. Then, I tried to sneak out of the door without my parents noticing. It worked. They weren't light sleepers like me. Actually, they were the exact opposite.  
  
I got into my car and put the key into the ignition. I attempted to start the engines. It didn't start. I tried again. Still nothing.  
  
"Damn it!" I cursed, hitting my hand onto the steering wheel. "Start already!" I turned the key again. This time it worked. Finally.  
  
I set the transition from 'park' to 'drive' and pulled the brake down. I didn't even bother to put the seat belt on.  
  
Part of my mind was on total auto pilot, while the other was thinking about Tyler. I don't even know where fuck I'm going.   
  
After some time has passed, I found myself in the cemetery. I immediately found Tyler's grave. I was about to break down, but miraculously controlled myself.  
  
"How long has it been, Connell? A week?" I asked, knowing I wouldn't hear an answer. The only response I got was howling wind. Then, there was silence.  
  
"God, I missed you so damn much. You were my best friend. I still remember the grad plans that we talked about last month. How are they gonna work without you here?" I started, tears falling out of the corners of my eyes.   
  
I looked down at the grave. I felt the engravings with my fingers.   
  
Tyler Matthew Connell  
October 7, 1983 - November 14, 2000  
Beloved Son and Friend  
A Life Well Lived  
May He Forever Rest In Peace  
  
I love you, Tyler Matthew Connell. I love you.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Thinking

  
Thinking  
By Kawaii.Megami  
  
Disclaimers: All In A Heartbeat characters belong to Disney. The song used in this fic, "She's So High," is sang and most likely belongs to Tal Bachman.  
  
Archiving: Please ask first.  
  
Warning: Contains unconventional coupling.  
  
***   
  
After a grueling day in the world of high school, Jamie Waite managed to drag himself into the EMT station. He had gone through another day filled with boring lessons, stupid homework, and a ton of detention. How he could actually survive EMS duties was even beyond him.  
  
He dropped his backpack onto the floor, despite that one rule that Alex has about it. Then, he sank into the couch and leaned back, trying to take himself out of all these things. Realizing he couldn't, he re-entered the harsh realm most people call 'reality.'  
  
There was only one reason that motivated him to keep up with this community service mumbo jumbo. Well, actually, two. One was that if he doesn't, he would be rewarded with double. The other reason was because of her, a fellow EMT. Someone that is totally out of his league.   
  
She's blood, flesh and bone  
No tucks or silicone  
She's touch, smell, sight, taste and sound  
  
Jamie still hasn't figured out why would he be attracted to someone like her. It was obvious that she was the total opposite. They hanged out with different groups, dressed differently, talked differently, and even acted differently. But for some reason, he felt attracted to her, even though he knew nothing would come out of it. It's just... impossible.  
  
But somehow I can't believe  
That anything should happen  
I know where I belong  
And nothing's gonna happen  
  
He didn't know the reason for why he felt that way. It's not love at first sight. It was the exact opposite. He hated her the first time he saw her. Actually, he hated all of them. Tyler, Hank, and her. He has always thought they were fake. And egotistical. He only changed his mind after her dad's heart attack. That was when he got to see her real side. The he heard about her dad, he wanted to run to her side and hold her in his hands. And comfort her; tell her that everything's going to be okay.  
  
'Cause she's so high  
High above me, she's so lovely  
She's so high, like Cleopatra, Joan of Arc, or Aphrodite  
She's so high, high above me  
  
Her family's different, too. Well, at least they were. They were rich. Jamie had seen their old house before. It was... what's the word, humongous. But now, because of her dad, they moved to a smaller house. But still, she dressed so... elegantly and sophisticatedly.   
  
First class and fancy free  
She's high society  
She's got the best of everything  
  
Even if he did say something, she probably still wouldn't be interested. After all, she has Tyler. Well, technically, she doesn't. But it was only a matter of time until he asks her out. True, both of them are shy about that. But it's a total fact. Unless Jamie make the first move.   
  
What could a guy like me ever really offer?  
She's perfect as she can be, why should I even bother?  
  
She came into the room. Just herself, nobody else. Jamie's eyes rested on her beautiful face. He would never want to pull his eyesight away from her. He just wanted to sit there and stare at her forever. For weeks, he had wondered what it was that was bothering him. He was always getting distracted. When he actually tried to study, his mind would wander off and land on her. Always.   
  
"Val?"  
  
'Cause she's so high  
High above me, she's so lovely  
She's so high, like Cleopatra, Joan of Arc, or Aphrodite  
She's so high, high above me  
  
The blonde turned and smiled. "Yeah?"  
  
Jamie froze. It always happened. Every time he tries to tell her, it felt like time just stopped so he could realize once again about how beautiful she was. He thought of backing down, but his heart lends him the courage he lacked.  
  
"Can I talk to you for a moment?"  
  
Her nod provided Jamie the rest of the motivation he needed to move on in his life.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
